


Danganronpa: Hope Not Found

by Jelitin



Category: Danganronpa, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Murder Mystery, NG Code Poisoning, NG Codes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelitin/pseuds/Jelitin
Summary: George and friends are forced into a killing game, take part as you see on what true despair is :)Also this is pure fiction nothing in here actually happened also if anyone from Dream Team or the people mentioned in this fanfic are uncomfortable with it I’ll take it down immediately
Kudos: 42





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3 sorry if it sucks lol

Hope's Peak Academy the school of every high schooler's dream school. Or i guess not for me as I am not *in* high school but I was still accepted. Well never the less Hope's Peak is no less than the perfect school, Er for most I guess you may have heard of it from an event in Japan called "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History" or "The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind" these events were of course horrible and would've destroyed the world....If they were true. Of course these names are what the students of Hope's Peak and staff called it, It didn't actually destroy the world. However, around 200 or more students of Hope's Peak lives were taken in that event and who would've guessed a two high school girls caused all of it, the two girls were arrested and put in prison and the people infected with this "Despair Disease" were put into theory and had a quite speedy recovery. But it's not like Hope's Peak was up for long cause shortly after they went bankrupt after not being funded anymore from the government and were never seen again....well not in japan at least. As most people know Hope's Peak was moved to America and are funded by their government. It's a school with a dreadful past and I never thought I would ever be attending this school, yet here I am! Ah speaking of I should introduce myself My name is George Davidson and here I am at hopes peak.

Clutching the letter in my hand I look up at the tall building informant of me. I inhale deeply before exhaling "You got this George, You can do this George" I say to myself before looking down at my letter once more, reading the letter again "Hello George! You've won the lottery and are going to enter Hopes Peak Academy as the 'Ultimate Lucky Student' All travel fees and housing is completely paid for, Thank you and Hope you enjoy Hope's Peak!" _I cant believe I really won! I only entered as a joke and had not intention to actually attend, but after I heard about having a chance to be set for life I couldn't just let this offer down! Hope's Peak flew me out from England all the way here, in America too._ George looked down again _Ultimate Lucky student huh? I guess I really am lucky_ George thought to himself for a moment before looking at the time 7:45 it read, _my first period starts at 8 I guess I should probably get to know people and make friends_ George smiled to himself before walking in immediately bumping into someone "Shit!" George said "Gah!" the other boy said "Ah damn sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" George said apologizing to the boy _he seems like my age but he's tall like REALLY tall._ Tall boy chuckled before saying "Oh no it's totally fine! I wasn't paying attention too so it's partially my fault too." The taller boy chuckled "Oh right i should introduce myself" he said "My names @#$% *&^@% its nice to meet you!" The boy said putting his hand out I smiled before shaking his hand "Well its a pleasure to meet you @#$%, My name is George" I said. The man smiled and said something, I didn't respond instead I grabbed a metal bat and cracked his head open-

"GAH" I screamed,my body jolting as I began panting deeply as cold sweat made its way down my face "What *pant* The fuck *pant* was THAT?!" I yelled as I began to calm down i looked around "Where am i?" I got up from the desk i was sitting and the first thing i noticed was the note card on the desk. I hesitantly pick it up before reading it "Hello Hello Hello! If you are reading this then that means you've just woken up! Or you can somehow read in your sleep...Anyways please head to the gym at your earliest convenience or when the announcement plays."  _ what the hell is this?!  _ as I began to question and look at the note card I hear something at first I thought I was imagining things but now I can clearly hear something. Looking up the first thing I notice is the windows "What the.." I say absent mindedly before walking up to the windows a giant metal plate is covering it and giant bolts are protruding out of it. Looking around I see art supplies looking around it clear this is an art room, looking in the supplies I find a chisel "This'll do" I say to myself before going back to the bolts. I began to jab at it before I hear *SNAP* looking up I can see the chisel snapped in half and the bolt doesn't have a scratch on it. "Okay those are real but why are they though?" I began to question the surroundings before I hear *BANG* I flinch as I completely forgot about the sounds. 

Looking down I can see a tall boy on the ground,  _did he just come out of that locker?!_ The boy looks up I hold out my hand hesitantly as he takes it  _does he know whats going on or why we are here?_ , as he gets up I start to realize how tall he actually is, he practically towers over me! Once I help him up we stand there awkward silence for about a minute before I break the tension "Um hello there" I say awkwardly "I'm George Davidson its nice to meet you" I say extending my hand the boy slightly smiles before shaking my hand "Hello there George, I'm Clay um nice to meet you too" Clay responses before I can say anything  ** *DING DONG BING BONG*  ** looking over I can see a large screen in the class light up, a shadowy figure appeared  ** "Hello Hello Hello! Testing! Testing! Can you hear me? Well if you can please meet in the gym at your earliest convenience but please be quick don't keep me waiting"  ** As the voice said that the screen went dark I looked over at Clay and he looked over at me. What the hell did i get myself into? 


	2. A Strange School and Stranger People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short lol

As Clay and I open the door we look to find ourselves in what seems like a hallway. I look over at Clay before walking out the hallway is covered in plants,vines, and even bugs. "Ew where the hell are we?" Clay says looking around the hallway "I think it's a school but maybe an abandon one" before Clay and I could discus anything else the door to the next classroom over burst opened and a boy, who is as tall as Clay, fell to the ground. "Fucking hell!" the boy shouted "See Toby all you had to do is put so force into it!" He said before looking back completely missing us, "I'm one hundred percent sure it was a sliding door and you just broke" a shorter boy said stepping over the taller one "Whoa who the hell" The short boy said noticing us as the taller one got up "Uh hi there nice to meet you I'm George the Ultimate Lucky Student" I said stretching out my hand the short boy shook my hand before saying "Hey there! Nice to meet another student I'm Toby Smith the Ultimate Plus One!" Toby said smiling while the taller one shook my hand as well "Hey there I am Thomas Simons but call me Tommy and I am the Ultimate Pianist" "Oh right" I said "Clay whats your Ultimate talent? You never said" I said looking back at Clay "Oh right well I am the Ultimate Speed Runner" He said shaking both Tommy and Toby's hands

The four of us went back in the class room Tommy and Toby came out of to discus how we got here and if remember anything "Wait why are you called the Ultimate Plus one Toby?" I asked "Oh well me and Tommy are friends and since he got in as a Pianist I guess it's a rare talent he got to bring someone else in and he chose me but since I'm not really got at really anything I'm called the Ultimate Plus One" Toby explained "Yeah your shit at everything" Tommy said before cackling at his own joke, Toby simply rolled his eyes before punching Tommy in the arm. "Anyway" Clay said "Do you guys have any idea how you got here?" Both Tommy and Toby said no "Great..." Clay said before sighing "I guess we got no choice but to go to the gym like that person told us to" Clay said

"Oh right we should get going" Toby said "See you guys later" Toby said before him and Tommy headed out the room, Clay got up to "Come on maybe we will find someone who actually knows whats going on here" as Clay said that we both made our way out of the room, we went down the hallway it's really unkept maybe we should do something about this. We went down further to find a map next to the stairs "Looks like if we go down the stairs then go straight down this hallway, take a right and go down that hallway, take another right and then go down these hallways we'll make it to the gym" Clay said pointing at the hallways. I have no idea where to go, "Well you take the lead" I said not wanting to get lost. He agreed then we walked down the stairs and to our right found another classroom I walked up towards the door but before I could open it someone else did a girl and a guy in fact "Oh hi" I said "I'm George the Ultimate Lucky Student its nice to meet you" "Oh hi there" The girl said "I'm Nikki, I'm the Ultimate Builder" "And I am Alastair or Eret the Ultimate Streamer" Eret said we introduced ourselves and just like Tommy and Toby they didn't know anything about whats happening here or how they got here eventually they headed towards the gym 

Me and Clay decided not to make anymore pit stops and headed straight for the gym ignoring the scenery and rooms around us, eventually we reached the gym, as we opened the gym doors we can see 14 other people in there some of which we have met. As we walked in the doors slammed shut " **That makes 16!"** a voice said booming though a speaker "What the hell!?" I yelled " **Puhuhuhu! Looks like you idiots finally showed up!" **as the voice said that the lights went off except for two spot lights lighting up the stage " **Its time for you all to meet the one! The only! MONOKUMA!**" The voice boomed as a black and white bear jumped put from behind a podium as the spotlights illuminated it before all the lights came back on. No one said anything as we all stared dumbfounded at the bear until someone broke the silence "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?!" Tommy yelled looking at the bear, _what the fuck indeed..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimates are  
> George the Ultimate Lucky Student  
> Clay the Ultimate Speed runner  
> Tommy the Ultimate Pianist  
> Toby the Ultimate Plus One  
> Niki the Ultimate Builder  
> and Eret the Ultimate Streamer


End file.
